Mysterious Coffee Girl
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: AU Naomi sees someone over the floor of a coffee shop. Continue? I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Painting was my passion, the one thing that meant the most to me.

My family had never really been around since my father died then my mother remarried just before I left for university. So that had been my release. All the emotion that I kept looked up inside of me, turned in to perhaps my favorite and also best selling work (even if I was only selling in tiny galleries)

I still see her though, my mother; every now and then I head over to Ireland and spend sometime catching up with her. That really does hardly happen though, so apart from that I'm here in London on my own

So anyway, Naomi Campbell, that's me, yes I know it's a strange name but I'm nothing like the one you've heard of ( other than a little attitude perhaps ).

I live in a small flat just outside London. That's so I can keep some social life and connection to the real world. But just enough countryside to live a peaceful life when the big city gets too much to handle.

I have a close circle of friends, we go out, party like any other 22 year olds, but I like to think that we can also hangout with no drink or loud over bearing music and still manage to hold a decent meaningful conversation.

In fact, I was waiting for one of those wonderful friends. Rae, possibly one of my closet friends, well at least the one I've known the longest.

She's been practically family since I met her in college; sadly we had to split for university, just keeping in touch by emails and the wonder that is Facebook. But now, back in the same city, we made the foundations for a new set of friends, and are more in sync than ever before.

Looking up over my cup of coffee, my eyes cross the café floor, and land on the eyes of redhead sitting just a few tables from me.

They were endearing eyes, a deep brown, not like chocolate, but so much better than that. We were both caught in a battle of wills, who would look away first? I carried on looking and she sent me a sexy smirk causing me to blush and nearly shy away from the situation altogether.

But I stuck with it, carried on looking in to those eyes; trying, as I did so, to take in all of the beautiful features on this woman's face.

The ring of the coffee shop door broke both of our gazes and soon enough Rae bounded in pulling me in to a hug, completely blocking my view, o how I hate her sometimes.

By the time Rae was seated across from me and had ordered herself I coffee, I looked up to find those eyes again and they were gone, along with the women I so wanted to know more about.

Just my luck!

I looked back over to my best friend who was looking at me with a huge grin spread across her face.

"What's that face for then?" I ask hoping for her to tell me a long winded story since I couldn't be assed to explain the saddened look that has just graced me; and also, frankly I didn't know why I was so disappointed.

"I just had possibly the greatest night ever in the 22 wonderful years I've spent on this earth..."

She continued to ramble on about some new guy she had met, think he was called Ted, or something like that anyway. I had completely zoned out constantly looking at the table she had been sat at.

Yeah I knew that I liked women, have done for a looong time, but I've never felt this want to know more with anyone. But anyway, she was just some random girl that I would most likely never see again; so time to give up.

"... Thought we could go out clubbing tonight?"

"Huh?!" I grunted at her, surprised that I had zoned out for so long.

"Nai? Were you listening to a word I just said?"

"Honestly? No, didn't hear a word of it."

Luckily Rae was used to this so just laughed it off not before giving one of her 'stern' looks. "Well we're going clubbing tonight so you can meet Ted, (see I was right) and perhaps find you a lady friend, so you stop perving on me."

"You wish!" I reply chuckling along with her "Ok then sorted, ring me later and we'll sort it out. This Ted bloke better be nice by the way; only the best for my girl." I finished winking over at her.

After that we went our separate ways, me finding my way home, but still with that mysterious redhead on my mind.

_**A/N: I'm back, and hopefully with a whole new story for you guys. So hoped you enjoyed that and let me know if you think I should continue this. I've got some ideas already so hopefully this should run a bit more smoothly than Emily's Weakness (epic fail in parts). So yeah, review, alert etc. Would be great to hear what you think and any possible ideas :)**_

_**Much love Neps x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clubbing was one of those things that made you feel free.

In a club everyone was either, too drunk, too high, or just too happy to feel like an idiot. So then obviously you had club full of people, all acting like idiots.

And I am currently one of those idiots, jumping around in my alcohol induced state losing all my inhibitions.

I was dancing with anyone and everyone, I could feel a small body pressing up against my back and as I turned around I saw a small group of my friends coming to join me.

"You're completely off your face aren't you Nai?!" one of them, Kate yelled drunkenly over to me.

"What you talking about bitch? I'm just pretending!" it took me a while say, slurring my words in a random fashion, not convincing at all. "…and because you're so rude..." I exclaimed pushing her lightly on her chest "I am going to get another drink."

I stumbled off over to the bar, attempting not to mangle any innocent dancers on the way.

The barman was busy so I stood there, as patiently as possible, waiting for him to take my order.

I looked around randomly watching my friends dance chaotically with a team of rugby players, Rae, latched on to Ted's face (he was actually a fairly nice guy, but no one was ever good enough for my girl. Let's just see how long her lasts),not really my thing.

Pulling my gaze back over to the bar I was met with the eyes that I had caught just hours before.

She smiled sweetly over to me, but creating an instant sex appeal which I needed to know more about.

Everything felt silent around me as I continued to watch intently.

She smirked again like she had done earlier, moving from her seat at the bar toward me.

My hands were clammy, why the hell was I so nervous, I'd seen this girl once before in my entire life and she already had this weird affect on me.

Next thing I knew she was standing in front of me with her hand stretched out "Emily." she said matter of factly.

"Naomi." I replied accepting her hand swiftly.

With our hands still linked I looked her up and down taking all of her in, every perfect curve on her body. She was dressed in a way that made her stand out, bright colours and patterns that weren't over bearing and made her look cute. Yeah, I said it, cute.

I finished checking her out and looked up to find her doing the exact same thing to me.

She raised her eyes from my body to meet mine and a light blush hit her cheeks before she lowered her head and left my gaze.

I smiled before breaking the silence "Where'd that confident girl go from before then?"

She looked up again smiling, God, she had a good smile "To be perfectly honest I have no idea where she came from in the first place…but since she's made an appearance tonight, perhaps you want to dance with her?"

I nodded "I can't turn that opportunity down now can I?"

She latched on to my hand again and pulled me in to the mass of people on the dance floor.

Instantly moving to the music, I could feel her body moving closer to mine and it felt so amazingly good. I placed my hands slowly on her waist, testing the waters and luckily she looked up and then wrapped one arm around my neck.

We danced for what seemed like hours but I doubt it was that. The large amounts of alcohol in my body weren't doing any favours for my time perception.

But far too soon for my liking, I heard my rowdy friends coming over. Breaking apart from Emily, but still staying close, I turned to them with my "what the hell are you doing, I'm not impressed" face on; they knew I meant business.

"Naaai, come on, we're compl…completely off our tits. We need bed." Rae whined at me, I could see Ted and some other guys standing behind them all looking at me, sort of pleading to say that yes we could go home. Think the poor guys were tired....wimps.

"Okay, just give me a sec, I'll meet you all by the door." There were a couple of giggles and winks to me after seeing Emily behind me, as my barmy group of friends stumbled off to the door.

When I looked back at Emily she was on the phone, definite annoyance spread across her face.

"I wanted a night out, so that's what I did. Yeah, I know, okay, I'll get a taxi and I'll be back, bye." The start of the sentence was strong but got weaker as the person on the other end of the phone seemed to whittle down the confidence Emily was surprised she'd had tonight.

She slid her phone shut and looked up at me, smiling. It wasn't like the other smiles though, it was forced, I didn't like it.

"Look I have to go.." we both started giggling at the randomness

I let her carry on "That was Katie, my twin, she's a cow…" she paused for a moment and then spoke up again whilst rifling through her purse "come see me yeah, it would be good to see you again."

I took the card from her, not really registering what it said on it. "Yeah, it would."

This time when she smiled it was real. After a comfortable hug she was off and out the door.

I looked at the card in my hand, finally reading it

_**Inspire **__- Art workshops_

_Life Drawing Class_

_Fridays 12 -2pm_

On the reverse of the card was an address not too far from where I lived.

But all the way home I was left wondering how on earth she knew I was an artist.

_**A/N: That took me way too long. Failing already :S Back soon I promise. Reviews? :)**_

_**Neps xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. It was to be expected really, I was just glad that I could remember most of the night.

Mmm Emily, I can't wait to see her again, and in a life drawing class, this could be interesting.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sound of crashing, across the hall in the kitchen.

Jumping out of bed, I threw on an over sized jumper to cover myself up, and made my way over to the kitchen.

O, I should have guessed "Rae, what the hell are you doing to my kitchen!"

Hearing my voice she span around, dropping another pan, making my head throb even more.

"Morning Nai," she said sheepishly "I just thought I'd make you some breakfast for letting me stay here lady night."

"You stayed here? Why didn't you stay at Ted's?"

She paused for a minute trying not to catch my gaze, a light blush coating her cheeks "He kinda still lives with his parents..."

I burst in to laughter at that "Awww, poor Rae, banished from the family home."

"Shut up you!" she said picking up both our plates of scrambled eggs and moving it on to the table in the middle of the room. "So, that girl you were with last night, she got a name?"

"I knew this would come up at some point, yes she does, Emily." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Eurgh, disgusting girl, so you seeing her again?"

"She's invited me to this art class on the outskirts of the city today, so I think I'll go check it out," I tried to hide my smile. FAIL!

"Aww Nai, you sooo like her." she was being patronising now; she knows I hate being patronised.

"I don't! Okay, yes, she's a lovely girl; it would be nice to see her again. End of." I finished, then digging in to my breakfast.

"Okaaaay."

I knew that I liked Emily, and so did Rae, but I'm just too stubborn to admit it to her, it means admitting that I'm letting someone in, someone other than the select group of friends that I have already let in, but still not the whole way, only Rae has that privilege.

The rest of breakfast was finished with idle chat and then I decided to finally get ready for this art class.

I picked up a sketch book and some pencils and charcoal, having no idea what I was in for.

All the way there I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was going to see her again, but what if I acted like a complete idiot? What if she didn't turn up? I'd be stuck looking like a complete buffoon drawing some old naked man, who'd probably end up getting too excited by the whole situation. Great.

I got to the art class, went inside and found the right room without too much trouble.

There was already a lot of people in there, most of them were around my age, up to, I'd say about 35. As far as I could see Emily wasn't there yet, so I grabbed a seat with a free spot next to me for her, and set up my stuff.

There were examples of people's work all around the room, it was really good, I felt slightly intimidated by it all and was hoping Emily would appear soon or this would be a complete waste of time.

After 5 more minutes of waiting a youngish guy appeared through the door at the back of the room.

"Hi guys, our model will be in in a matter of moments, so can you please take your seats so we can begin."

There was a lot of scraping of chairs as everyone tried to take a seat. In their haste, I didn't notice a guy sit down where I had saved a seat for Emily. Then looking round the room I saw no other seats. Crap.

I heard the door open again were the man had exited before, and a petite body wrapped in a dressing gown walked through it.

Oh shit! I just found Emily!

She invited me to a class. Where she would be modeling naked! O my God!!

I'm pretty sure that my cheeks had turned to the brightest shade of red ever. She moved further in to the room and smiled bashfully my way.

I couldn't resist it, so I mouthed "Wow," obviously in her direction. This made her break out in to a huge grin before she took to her little podium in the middle of the circle of chairs.

And then I think my brain completely exploded as she undid her gown and positioned herself.

She looked so amazing, all those perfect curves that I noticed at the club, looked even more perfect now.

I had completely zoned out and only just caught the end of the young guy talking. "...now just enjoy yourselves and I hope you get some good pieces."

The whole time I was drawing I struggled to concentrate, I was trying soooo hard not to draw the same parts over and over again (*cough* boobs *cough*).

The end of the class came soon enough perhaps too soon, but at least the heat in my cheeks was starting to leave.

I packed up my stuff waiting for Emily to appear again with her clothes on this time. She walks out the door just minutes later.

"Hey" I greeted her at the door with a hug "Now missy, when you invited me here THAT is not what I was expecting."

"Hmm...yeah, well I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment."

I laughed along with her at that "Thankfully I'm not one for complaining."

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation until she pointed at the folder in my hand "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"If you want to take a look at drawings of yourself naked, then go right ahead."

She rifled through my folder pulling out my work and looking through them slowly, pausing every now and then to look up at me and smile sweetly. "You're really, really talented Naomi." she said after putting all my work away.

"Well it helps having a very inspiring model." yeah, that's right I can compliment and flirt when I want to. Just seeing her grin at me was worth it.

"Look, Em, since last night we go...."

Her phone ringing interrupted me sadly. She motioned across to me excusing herself.

"Hi...yeah, just finished at the workshop...Katie, I don....but....Katie....fine." she shut her phone, now looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Sorry, carry on but I really need to go, I don't want to, but my stupid sister needs me." she looked disappointed having said that and so was I really.

"I just wondered if you'd like to meet up for dinner sometime." I felt really nervous, my hands were going clammy and I swear I was blushing.....again, jeez, this girl has skills.

"I'd really love to, here's my number..." she said taking my phone out of my front pocket, (forward ;] ) and typing in her number. "Give me a ring soon."

She left shortly after, not before giving me a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

I'm so ringing her again.

_**A/N: Woo I updated quicker this time :) yay. I liked the idea for this chapter, just not sure whether I pulled it off or not. Review please :) Neps xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Its been too long I know :S but, as Emily says in this update "life just got in the way I guess."**_ _**I'll make sure I'm quicker with the updates from now on (fingers crossed). Hope you are all well and please leave me some nice reviews – if there's anyone still here. Neps xx**_

"Em! Get down here now, they'll be here in a minute!!"

I tutted to myself and shock my head at my obnoxious twin sister Katie who had been the one yelling. Of course my actions weren't taken in by any other person, well unless you count the copious amounts of posters that cover my walls.

Katie had insisted that today we have everyone over, to our shared flat/ house thingy.

And in case you're wondering everyone means pretty much Katie's friends, well I guess they're my friends too but I wouldn't have met them if it wasn't for Katie.

"I'm just coming!" I yell back down before she screams at me and we get yet another complaint to the police from the neighbours; we're walking a fine line as it is.

I check myself over one last time in the full length mirror on the side of my wardrobe, before grabbing my phone to go down stairs.

Oo, a new message, I smile when I see the contact name appear at the top of the message, Naomi.

_mornin' Em, hope you're well, maybe we can sort this meal out soon? xx_

I text back quickly, before slipping my phone in to my back pocket.

It's been a week since she came to my art class, I have no idea what possessed me to invite her to that but she didn't seem too freaked out by it.

We've been texting on and off all week, our busy lives have stopped us from meeting up but I'll tell you what, I haven't looked at another girl in a whole week, well not in a sexual way at least.

Something about Naomi intrigued me, enough that in the small amount of time I've known her she hasn't left my mind much. Those beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair, it all adds up to a very very alluring girl.

I'm broken from my thoughts, yet again, when I hear the buzzer on the door letting me know that some of our friends have arrived.

Making my way down the stairs I look in to the kitchen to see Katie having a glass of wine, completely ignoring the door.

"Katie, didn't you hear the door, aren't you going to get it."

"Of course I heard the door you twat. But I looked and its Cook so I thought you could get it."

I smile at her dislike towards Cook, pretty sure that she only hates him because he won't sleep with her. Yeah it doesn't sound too much of a reason for her to hate him but if you knew how many girls Cook has slept with, you would be offended too.

He always makes a point of teasing her about it when he comes over, especially enjoying pretending to pursue me although he full well knows that I'm gay.

It's all in good jest though. He's my best guy mate; he acts a little more normal around me than everyone else.

After buzzing him up I opened to door to see him flying towards me, entrapping me in his arms for a bone shattering hug.

"Emiiiillllllyyy!" He yelled finally putting me down on the floor and then nodding over to Katie to say hello "So how's ya doin' girl?" he said turning back to me with a smirk on his face after receiving an unimpressed look from Katie.

"Pretty good actually Cookie"

Before long we were joined by everyone else and now they were all piled in to mine and Katie's box of a living room.

The drinks had been going for a good hour so everyone was suitably comfortable with who was around them.

I was wedged on the sofa in between JJ and Pandora whilst everyone else was dotted around the room.

There was a comfortable silence, well what I thought was comfortable, but apparently Cook disagreed with me on that.

"So Ems, Katiekins tells me you've got yourself a bird?"

Shit

Well that caught everyone's attention.

"O cheers Katie," I said, glaring at her across the room "And for your information she's not my bird."

"She will be soon though, right?" he said wiggling his eyebrows, receiving a suitable laugh from the rest of the room.

"Well who knows? Naomi's really nice so I guess we'll see what happens." I could feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment; I didn't like the attention, people staring at me. Well people I know, it's different at the art centre.

"Invite her round." Pandora announced from beside me, getting so excited that her elbow swiftly collided with my ribs "She sounds whizzer."

It took a fair while but sadly they managed to persuade me to invite her over. Katie stayed out of it, I could tell she wasn't overly happy about the idea, she never was, but she loved to be popular so had to agree with everyone else.

I'd rang Naomi about 20 minutes ago, unfortunately she didn't take much persuading so she would be hear any minute and I was bricking it.

I was worried that she wouldn't like the quiet me that appears around my friends since I had been confident when we had met before.

The bell rang making me jump. I smoothed out my clothes and hair, wiped my clammy hands on my jeans and opened the door, trying to keep a nice smile.

I opened the door and there was Naomi smiling. I took all of her in briefly before allowing her through the door and giving her a friendly hug.

"Thanks for coming, but you didn't have to, it's just my friends being annoying. Not that I'm not glad to see you but..."

"Em!" she interrupted me, I smiled at the use of the nickname and then let her continue "I was actually glad that you called. I thought that I wasn't going to see you again. Tease." she smirked at me and I laughed at her comment slapping her lightly on the upper arm.

"I'm sorry about that by the way, life just got in the way I guess."

"It's all good." she said giving my hand a light squeeze "Now, where are these people you call your friends. I'm especially interested to meet this sister of yours since she seems to have ruined the two times we've met."

"Three actually." I smiled

"Really three??"

"Yeah, that time at the coffee shop, she rang and made me leave then as well."

"Well ok smart ass, three times then, now lead the way." she said, obviously taking the piss and followed me in to the living room.

O let the fun begin.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been days, almost a week since anything happened with Naomi and I. I haven't heard a word from her, not a text, email, 5 second phone call, nothing.

Her visit to mine and Katie's flat had gone pretty much how I had feared it to.

Katie had glared at her the whole time, never happy with anything I thought was good in my life.

Cook embarrassed me with stupid stories of me trying to pull girls in clubs.

And then the rest of the night was spent with them grilling her.

Well that's how I saw it anyway. She smiled most of it off, that perfect smile, but after not seeing her over this last week I had guessed that the whole experience had put her off of me completely.

Especially the grilling session. Normally friends don't grill your new friends do they? Which meant it must have looked like I, or they, thought that she was becoming something more to me.

O god! I'm not surprised she hasn't spoken to me lately she thinks I'm some clingy lesbian freak who moves things on too much and ...

See, this is why I don't think too much, it makes me realise what a twat I am, and how right Katie always is. Damn, I hate admitting that.

I'm sat in the coffee shop, the same coffee shop where I first laid eyes on Naomi.

That first moment wasn't like any other. Without sounding like a complete whore I've been with my fair share of girls and none of them have attracted me like Naomi did in such a short space of time.

Now I don't believe in all that love at first sight malarkey, I just knew that I wanted to see her more and get to know her.

I was broken out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating on the table in front of me.

I picked it up hastily, hoping that perhaps it was Naomi. But I was disappointed yet again because it was Katie's name I saw on the caller ID.

It was obvious to her, from the second I answered the phone that I was not pleased to be hearing from her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nice to speak to you too sis; that lezza not called you back yet?"

"No she hasn't, not that it concerns you any way. So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"O yeah, can you come down to the hospital, James is here, mum and dad to bring him in earlier."

She said this so calmly whilst I was beginning to freak out, yeah my brother was a perv but I didn't want him to get hurt.

"KATIE!"

"What!"

"Why didn't you tell me that straight away rather than insisting on taking the piss out of me?"

"Sorry, it's not that serious, he just almost broke his arm or something."

"Yeah, not really helping your worrying twin, thanks. Look I'll get there as quick as I can, tell mum and dad I'm on my way."

"Ok, see you in a bit bitch."

She'd hung up before I had a chance to reply to that. Putting my phone in my pocket I charged outside the cafe to find myself a cab, all thoughts of Naomi neatly tucked away, for now anyway.

I got to the hospital as quickly as I could. I paid the driver and then ventured inside to find James' room only to find when I got there that he was laughing, not looking in any pain at all.

"See, I told you that it wasn't serious."

I turned and saw Katie round the corner and sit on the bench next to me.

"You damn well know that's not the point." I said, infuriated that she was again right.

"Now now Emily, be nice to your sister, she's just as worried about your brother as you are."

Oh fucking great, here's my mother taking another chance to side with Katie because of course she was the perfect twin who was going to make all my mother's dreams come true. Not my fault I'm not interested in guys.

"Hi mum," I grimaced until I saw my dad round the corner behind her meaning I leapt out of my seat and threw myself in to his arms.

"Hello Emsy." he said in his comforting voice placing a kiss on the top of my head "I'm guessing Katie let you know what is going on?"

"Yeah, he alright?"

"He is now, he's got all these pretty nurses dancing around him," he said nudging me slightly and receiving a glare from mum "Some of my gym equipment fell on him, broke his arm, I told him not to play on it."

I couldn't help at laugh at the situation, just so like my brother.

I hung around the hospital for a bit longer, getting in a chat with James where we discussed the asses of that nurses looking after him. But I really didn't want to be around my mother for any longer than I needed to.

So I bid my farewells to my family and began to make my way through the corridors, attempting to locate the entrance.

I think I got lost, not sure how, but I did. I seemed to have got myself from the children's ward on the first floor to the ordinary patients on the second; I really don't remember any stairs.

I span around, and started making my way back, completely lost in my own thoughts when I full on bumped in to someone coming in the opposite direction.

"O shit, I'm so sorry," I said rapidly reaching out to help them off the floor. But when I looked up at them I was met with the dazzling blue eyes of Naomi Campbell.

Ok, getting lost wasn't quite so bad.

"Emily." she said breakout in to a smile "Where have you been?" she got up from the floor and steadied herself, waiting for a reply.

"I think it's more, where have you been?"

Crap, that came out a lot ruder than it should have.

"Oh" she replied all of a sudden looking very uncomfortable, and that's when I noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Naoms, what's up?" as I said this I stepped closer to her, rubbing my hand up and down her arm comfortingly

"Come with me," she grabbed my hand and pulled me along the corridor and to one of the rooms.

I looked in to the window to see an older looking version of Naomi lying in one of the beds asleep.

Naomi turned to me, eyes connected, and she still hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"My mum's been over from Ireland for the week for a visit," she began to explain "it was kinda unexpected and I haven't really had a moment to think, let alone contact anyone. Then I got home yesterday afternoon to see her lying on the floor unconscious, silly bat had slipped on some spilt drink or something, so I've been here since then."

She'd slowed down towards the end and I could see in her eyes how scared she was about her mother so I pulled her in to a hug reassuring her everything was fine.

"She's only just woken up, hit her head pretty hard, I was just so scared." she began crying again and we pulled away so I wiped away the tears with the pads of my thumbs.

"She's alright now isn't she, no need to worry. Have you slept?"

She chuckled at that, not quite sure why, but she did.

"No I haven't, Kieran left home as soon as he heard and is taking her back there tonight."

"Ok then when he gets here I'll get you back to yours to sleep because you look like shit."

I smirked at her and she smiled a weary smile.

"Thanks Fitch." she replied before yawning and settling her head on my shoulder for a nap. She'd left her hand in mine still and I looked down at our intertwined fingers before placing a light kiss to her  
head and shuffling down in my seat for the wait until I could take her home.

_**A/N: I know that I suck and I don't really have a very good excuse so sorry. If there is anyone still there reading reviews are welcome :) and I shall try and do better this time. SORRY again :P. Neps xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Naomi_

Seeing my mum had been great, it had been almost 3 months since I had last seen her so having her flying in for the week was definitely a good thing.

She had rung me soon after I had got home from Emily's, thoroughly surprising me with her visit and not leaving me much time before I was going to have to pick her up from the airport.

The week had been filled with catching up with the news and gossip in her life, like the fact that some lady that lives next door to her and Kieran was having an affair with the milkman, very cliché and not really sure why I needed to know that. But anyway the rest of the week we went in to the city a few times, saw some sights and the usual stuff you do when parents come to stay.

It had been brilliant, but all the time I had the niggling feeling in the back of my mind of Emily. I hadn't had enough time to ring her or anything after I found out mum was coming; I didn't want her to think that I wasn't interested, I was, it's just all this week whenever I had any time to myself it's been too late to contact her so I just had to leave it.

In some ways I'm kinda glad that I bumped in to her at the hospital today. But then I feel bad because it's like saying 'thanks mum for knocking yourself out and scaring me half to death because now I get to spend time with the girl who takes up my mind and have only known a few weeks.'

We had been sat on that bench for almost 2 hours by the time Kieran got to the hospital. Although I wasn't really complaining, I was pretty comfortable there, leaning on her shoulder taking a nap.

It was Kieran's voice that woke me, he sounded like how I guess I would have sounded when I found mum lying in the kitchen.

My head snapped up from Emily's shoulder, which made her jump out of her seat – aww cute.

"Naomi," he yelled and walked over, embracing me in his arms "You alright littlen? Sorry I couldn't be here any earlier."

Kieran and I had had an odd relationship since him and my mum had got together. My own dad had been absent all my life, so growing up it was always just me and mum. Kieran came along and I thought he was rather odd but he makes my mum happy so now we pretty much get along, when he isn't being a twat that is.

"Yeah Kieran, I'm alright now. Emily turned up earlier." I said beckoning her over so she was standing next to me.

"Yeah I'm going to take her home, if that's alright?" she said, a little sheepishly, it's not like Kieran the most intimidating man in the world, but even so she just keeps getting cuter.

"Yeah, you two girls get home; I can hold up the fort here and get your mum back."

"Thanks Kieran, she's been asking after you." I gave him one last hug and then head in to the room to say goodbye to my mum.

_Emily_

I left Naomi too it to say goodbye to her mum. I watched her through the window as she gave a tight hug. She turned around briefly pointing to me, making me blush and receiving a smile from both the women in front of me.

Her mum, Gina I think was her name, lifted her hand and waved at me, to which I reciprocated.

It wasn't long before Naomi turned around again, heading for the door.

"Right you ready to go." She said as soon as she stepped out in the door way.

"Yep, if you're ready let's go."

She grabbed my hand again and led me out of the hospital and to the front doors.

It was dark outside now and there was a cold breeze hitting us as we waited on the pavement for a taxi.

"She likes you by the way." Naomi said still looking out on to the road rather than meeting my gaze.

"Who? Your mum? She hasn't even met me." I giggled after saying this and she turned to me smiling sweetly.

"Well she saw you stay with me all night, saw you look after me and now she's seen you make sure I get home safely so that's a good start in her eyes."

"Meh. That was nothing; I'd hope that you would do the same for me if the situation arose." Our fingers were still linked and I felt her rubbing comforting circles on the back of my hand.

"I would, we've only known each other a little while, but I already know that I would. And I really appreciate you being here for me. If I'm completely honest with you I've missed you this week, I really am sorry that I didn't even leave you one message or something."

I felt myself blush again at that, I was extremely glad it was dark since I did not need to look like an idiot yet again in front of her.

A taxi had finally pulled up by the pavement in front of us.

"I missed you too, but we just need to make up for the week we've missed. Now, get you're ass in that taxi because we need to get you home." I tried to lighten the mood, getting rid of any awkwardness that the beginning of a deep conversation had created.

Holding the door open for her, she climbed in and told the driver her address. Soon enough we were making our way down the streets and out of the city.

We were back, Naomi had collapsed on the sofa as soon as we got in leaving me a little bit of time to explore, in the least nosey way possible of course.

Her house was simple, cream walls, I'm guessing all the way through with art and photos hanging from them. The photos were mainly of her with either her mother and Kieran, or with another girl, I didn't know who she was, she was beautiful though.

There were boxes of art equipment dotted around, random pots of dirty water and in her kitchen a couple of canvas either waiting to dry or waiting to be put away somewhere more permanent.

I walked over to the kitchen table after my eye had caught a charcoal drawing of a figure. As I got closer I could see that it was a woman, I don't think it was finished but it already had the potential to be amazing.

"That's you, you know." I heard her voice break the silence and her body move closer to me across the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yeah look, she's got that the same curves" she said running her hands over the contours of my body. I closed my eyes at the contact, taking in a deep breath.

"But you didn't do this at the class, I would have seen it." I said, it was barely audible as I was still getting over her touching me abruptly.

"I seem to remember beautiful things."

O for god's sake, how many times has this girl made me blush today, pull yourself together Em.

I turned around, her hands still positioned on my hips. We were close, very close; I looked up at her leaving a kiss lightly on her cheek.

"Well thank you." I smiled at her, getting one back "But you must get to bed, you're still knackered." I tapped her on the nose this time, making her laugh.

I followed her up the stairs to her bedroom where an awkward silence took over us.

She shuffled on her feet before saying "Are you staying?".

I answered simply by throwing myself on her bed, she followed and pretty soon we were both laying on our sides looking at each other.

She pushed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear brushing my cheek with her thumb.

"Go to sleep." I whispered in to the dark seeing her eyes fighting to stay open and keep a hold on mine.

"Are you going to be here in the morning?" she asked

"If you want me to be I will."

"Please be, and spend the day with me." She looked so shy when she asked, not the Naomi I had seen before, very vulnerable, sweet.

"I'm sure I can make some time, now sleep."

She smiled once again and shut her eyes snuggling down in to the pillows.

I pulled the covers up over us and made myself comfortable still facing her. Leaving one last kiss on her forehead, I put my head down drifting off in to a peaceful slumber.

_**A/N: A little bit sooner this time. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be great :D. Neps xx**_


End file.
